Lily and James 6th year
by Americawiz543
Summary: ok my 1st on ff..... l/j S/OC R/OC? **CHAPTER 8** havent update in a while
1. All about Lily

Lily Evans run towards Platform ¾ waiting behind that was the train that would  
  
take her to her 6th year of Hogwarts. She quickly settled into a compartment and felt  
  
immediately at home. She couldn't help but wonder were her friends were, she soon was  
  
lost in her thoughts when the compartment door slide open and reviled her 3 best friends.  
  
James Potter in lead with his messy black hair, adorable brown eyes that Lily who would  
  
never admit could get lost in, come to think of it anyone could get lost in. He was  
  
wearing simple green shirt and khakis. Lily had to admit his shirt was a little baggy but  
  
still could see his muscles from the quidditch field. He had his famous lopsided grin on,  
  
as Lily checked him out, which she hadn't notice she was doing. She blushed and looked  
  
down, "See anything ya like?" He joked with her.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him as the three famous Marauders came into her compartment, sat  
  
down casually. "Did you ask to come in here??" They shrugged and went on talking  
  
about Quidditch.  
  
Which gave Lily time to think, she glanced at Sirius who was talking animatedly with  
  
James and Remus. His brown hair was in his eyes, which forced him to keep shaking his  
  
head (or maybe it was the fact he didn't agree with James) she couldn't tell. Sirius was  
  
just like a twin of James except Sirius didn't need glasses, as James did. Both were the  
  
most wanted men in Hogwarts, but Lily made sure it didn't go to their heads. Sirius  
  
however was by far the heartbreaker of the group; he had a different girl every week.  
  
True James did to, but at least he told them gently it was over.  
  
Remus was next to Sirius; he had sandy colored hair that went to his ears. He had honey  
  
colored eyes (A/N: deal with it if they aren't really honey colored). He didn't get  
  
involved with girls, for the obvious reason of him being a werewolf.  
  
James dropped out of the conversation of Quidditch to stare at Lily as she had been doing  
  
to him before, true she was gorgeous not even a blind man could not see that. She had  
  
dark red hair that was cascading down half of her back, and bright green eyes, not only  
  
that but she had a brain. Most men would practically beg her to let them take her out but  
  
she had rarely agreed.  
  
Lily was snapped out of her daze when she felt a pair of eyes on her; she turned and  
  
stared at James. Both concealing smiles, their eyes were connected for a few seconds  
  
until James broke the connection to talk to Sirius and Remus about their newest prank.  
  
Near lunchtime the boys left to get food and Lily insisted to stay there. They shrugged  
  
and left, a few moments after they left the door was opened. There standing were two  
  
girls, both blondes, both drag queens, both loved James and Sirius. They were from  
  
Hufflepuff, Jenny and Jen.  
  
Jen looked at the empty compartment, disappointed that they missed the Marauders but glad Lily was there. Their favorite hobby was torturing Lily, Jen stepped forward, "Well, well, well what do we have here. Where did you little friends go off to?" Jenny smiled, "Yeah, I've always wondered how come you don't have any friends that  
  
aren't guys who pity you?" 


	2. The New Gurl

Disclaimer: don't own anything. cept plot and a few characters.  
  
Lily yelled at them to get out, which they were more than happy to oblige.. But Lily  
  
had to admit they did have a point. Why didn't she have any real girl friends? She was  
  
still trying to figure that answer out when the Marauders returned, carrying every candy  
  
imaginable.  
  
Lily was unnaturally quiet the whole ride to the Hogwarts, and on the carriages the guys  
  
finally poked and bothered her enough she explained what Jen and Jenny said. The  
  
Marauders were beside themselves with anger and vowed to get them back, but Lily still  
  
couldn't help feeling bad. Because she knew they were right, and what was worse they  
  
knew they were right too.  
  
Lily was quiet threw the sorting, and didn't even notice the new 1st years. The  
  
feast began and Lily barely touched her food, but James and Sirius forced her to eat  
  
something. Near the end of the feast, after James and Sirius tried to cheer her up the hall  
  
doors banged open. To revile an army of wizards, centaurs, dragons, wizards on  
  
hippogriffs, and many other creatures Lily couldn't recognize. "Woooh someone is pretty  
  
important here aren't they?" James whispered and Lily, Sirius and Remus tried really  
  
hard not to crack up. 


	3. Meeting Anna

The leader (a stern looking centaur) lead the troops up to stairs to high table, he stopped  
  
and moved to the side, as did the rest of the army, in sync. A girl that looked about 16,  
  
with soft brown hair with natural blonde streaks that was curled to perfection, blue eyes  
  
that would put the ocean to shame. She was wearing a pink tight tee shirt that tied in the  
  
back, and black cargo skirt with a slit up to her knees. With one look she could have  
  
made anyone in that very room bow and do her bidding, even Dumbledore. The hall was  
  
still silent, as she came into view of everyone. James and Sirius who were snickering  
  
quietly looked up and both dropped silverware they were holding. "Sirius, its Anna!"  
  
Sirius hit James and hissed, "Obviously!"  
  
"Anna" looked around the room, without even moving her head. She caught sight  
  
of James and Sirius in the crowd and concealed a smile. She continued up the step  
  
until she reached Dumbledore, who talked quietly with her. She seemed furious and her  
  
eyes narrowed and Dumbledore said something to her, she shook her head in refusal. And  
  
whispered something back, this went on for a few minutes. Dumbledore sighed loudly,  
  
and said a short sentence to her, at which she grinned and nodded.  
  
She looked over to the centaur that lead her in, and they stood there for a few  
  
moments just starring into each other's eyes, as if they were communicating. Every few  
  
moments her expression would change. She began walking down the stairs and the  
  
centaur bowed his head and the Army left, without the girl that they had come with.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: awww I had a reviewers!! I feel so special ( 


	4. which is it, right, left or straight?

A/N: sry I wasn't accepting anonymous reviewers!! And thanks to the ppl that did review. and I didn't have my chapters long cuz I wanted to see if ppl would like it.... so here is a long chapter!! Ok kinda long  
  
Dumbledore stood up from the staff table, "We have a new student, from America. Her  
  
name is Annabelle Winters; she will be at Hogwarts for the next year. Please make her  
  
feel welcomes. She will be in the house of Gryffindor. Thank you."  
  
  
  
He sat down, and Anna walked to the Gryffindor table with such grace that every girl in  
  
the room looked at her with envy. She grinned when she saw James and Sirius, who both  
  
jumped up and tackled her. "You didn't tell us you were gunna come" "You little, I aught  
  
to" She giggled and somehow wiggled her way out of their grasp.  
  
  
  
She hugged both and smiled at Remus, he chuckled at hugged her as well. The three boys  
  
insisted she sat down at talk with them. (Completely forgetting about Lily who was  
  
sitting there, not knowing what to do) They bombarded her with questions such as, "How  
  
was America?" "You missed me so much you came back didn't ya?" "You left me with  
  
these 2!!" She laughed, which was just as graceful as she had walked. She spoke with  
  
such elegance that could have made a queen green with envy, "America was wonderful!  
  
And of course I missed you, Sirius! Remus I'm sorry next time I'll bring you along"  
  
  
  
Lily feeling really stupid just staring back and forth between the 4, "So you're an  
  
American huh?" She looked at Lily as if she had just said, "So I heard the sky is blue"  
  
She smiled uneasily and nodded. Sirius put his arm around her, and whispered something  
  
in her ear. Which unlike just about every girl he did that to, she didn't blush. She just  
  
smiled knowingly and whispered something back which made Sirius howl in laughter.  
  
Which caused her to giggle (A/N: his laugh is funny ok?) Which caused James to  
  
chuckle, which caused Remus try desperately to hold in his laughter. But alas all 4 of  
  
them were soon on the floor laughing and clutching their stomachs.  
  
  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and left quickly not wanting to watch them anymore, but all three of  
  
the guys didn't notice because they were still trying to control their laughter. The four  
  
received many stares, but most of the population who knew the marauders just shrugged  
  
and proceeded to their common rooms.  
  
Anna finally regained her control and kicked the others and told them they were the only  
  
ones left in the hall, in which was very true. The three boys showed her to the common  
  
room, where they pointed her toward to staircase. "Wait, were do I go AFTER I go up the  
  
stairs?"  
  
"Left?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"straight" were the answers she received.  
  
She smacked her head, "Oooo ok!! Well in that case" Her voice dripping with  
  
sarcasm, they smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I'll show her!!" Sirius volunteered, she acted as if she didn't hear him,  
  
"James can you show me?"  
  
Sirius sarcastically replied, "Ha-ha. come on missy lets go find your room"  
  
  
  
With one last pleading glance with James and Remus who shrugged and left, she was  
  
forced to follow Sirius. After a few flights of stairs there was an oak door with the sign  
  
6th years. Sirius put his hand between her and the door; she looked at his hand and raised  
  
an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly, but never the less moved closer. She had her back to  
  
the wall and whispered in his ear, her breathe tickling his cheek. "Good Night Siri" She  
  
kissed the top of his nose, as he had his eyes closed. And with that she easily glided out  
  
of his hold and opened the door, she smiled cheekily at him which he returned and closed  
  
the door.  
  
****** haha ok im not very good at writing mushy stuff so im trying it first with Sirius and Anna.. don't hate me 


	5. Incounters, Lily is Jealous!

Once inside the safety of the door, she shook her head with a smile on her lips and went  
  
to find her bed. Lily was sitting on one of the beds; she looked like she was crying. Anna  
  
approached her cautiously, "Are you ok?" she whispered with concern.  
  
Lily looked up, her eyes hardened when she saw who it was; "Yeah im perfect"  
  
her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
  
  
"Hey me too, I thought I was the only one!" trying to lighten the mood, Lily just  
  
stared at her.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Anna had never been spoken to with such a tone, and was really surprised by it.  
  
By figured it wouldn't be the best idea to bother Lily more. Anna found her bed easily  
  
and sleep peacefully until the morning came around.  
  
Anna was sleeping peacefully until 6:00, when she all of sudden felt cold water  
  
wash up her whole body. It was freezing; she jumped up out of bed to see the Marauders  
  
all grinning at her. They looked like they were waiting to be patted on the head but  
  
instead the were bonked on the head (quite hard I might add). "Ouch!! What did you do  
  
that for??" James whined. Sirius and Remus whimpered but knew if they whined they  
  
would be hit again.  
  
Lily woke up, to find Anna sopping wet and the marauders smiling but holding  
  
their heads. Lily sighed that is what the marauders use to do to her, and she would be the  
  
one hitting them. She shook that thought out of her head and went into the bathroom  
  
without a hello to either of the Marauders.  
  
  
  
By the time Lily came out Anna was dry and changed. Anna was wearing muggle  
  
clothes; Lily suspected Dumbledore had agreed to it. She was wearing a pink tank top  
  
that had three butterflies embroidered, at the hem there was a handkerchief with holes  
  
material. It looked surprisingly good on her, with a pair of faded jeans. Lily bitterly  
  
changed into her uniform, and put her prefect badge on.  
  
Anna had swept her hair up into a high ponytail, her curls barely reaching her  
  
shoulders. Anna had silver eyeliner on, and some lip-gloss and was ready to go. Anna  
  
was lucky enough to have really long eyelashes, which naturally curled.  
  
Lily put on a dab of lip-gloss too tired to put on eye shadow left for the common  
  
room, following Anna. Lily saw Sirius, James and Remus (A/N: peter has a highly  
  
contagious wizard disease the scum bag. too bad he didn't die from it *shrugs*) talking  
  
with Anna. James signaled Lily to come here, which she obliged (she could never refuse  
  
James). "Lily I Don't think you have formally been introduced, this is Anna! She was our  
  
best friend until 11 years old, she moved back to America." Anna nodded, to  
  
acknowledge Lily's presence, which Lily returned the nod coldly. "Oh this is Lily" 


	6. The Fight that will change everything ok...

A/N: awww im sry I didn't think anyone read my stories so I just didn't post anything!!! Plz review!!! (hell you can say, "its was ok" or you could yell watev!!!) thanx o yah I own nothing!!!! But I added another chapter just cuz I felt like it!!!  
  
  
  
Anna frowned, but shrugged it off. Sirius threw his arm around her and began  
  
explaining how boring Hogwarts is, etc. Remus was agreeing with him, James hung back  
  
with Lily. "Isn't she great??" He beamed proudly, Lily nodded, "She's something  
  
alright" James missed the bitterness in her voice.  
  
At the hall Anna was sitting in Lily's seat but Lily just had it with this Anna  
  
girl, "Get out of my seat you wench!!" Anna looked back at Lily stunned, but never the  
  
less slid out of Lily seat. She looked down and all the seats were full near the Marauders,  
  
she looked at Sirius, lily, then at Sirius, than back to Lily and grinned.  
  
She walked to the other side of the table and pulled Sirius' seat and sit in it, or on  
  
him. Sirius shrugged and slipped his hands around her slim waist. James and Remus were  
  
raising their eyebrows at Anna and Sirius.  
  
  
  
She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He smiled and began whispering  
  
in her ear. She would giggle at times and smack him good naturedly, but mostly grin.  
  
James shook his head, "They've always been like that!! Even since they were baby's  
  
asking each other to marry the other!" Lily, but really wasn't paying attention to what  
  
James was saying, she was concentrating on her food more than anything else.  
  
  
  
Who did this Anna girl think she was? Taking her friends. She was making  
  
Sirius into some obsessed boyfriend type, not the usual Sirius who made jokes and  
  
changed girlfriends each week. But a Sirius who talked to her in whispers. Lily abruptly  
  
got up and went to class, 30 minutes early.  
  
James looked at Lily's retreating back and got up "See, you later guys" He got  
  
nods in response, and followed Lily. "Lily!!!!" She turned around in an deserted corridor  
  
to see James running after her. "Wa- *huff* -it *huff* up!!!" He ran clutching his sides,  
  
after he regained the ability to breathe, "Whats wrong?" Lily's anger exploded, "Whats  
  
wrong?? O nothing, except the fact that my friends completely forgot about me!!!  
  
Ditched ME to go talk to some other prissy girl!!"  
  
  
  
James eyes flashed at the last sentence, "She isn't prissy! You just can't except  
  
that we have another girl friend! Get over it!!" With that they both stormed off, James  
  
toward the Great Hall and Lily towards the Gryffindor Tower. 


	7. Forgiven and Feelings

During the next week the Marauders and Lily weren't on speaking terms, due to the fact that Anna always sat with them at lunch and in classes. Anna however noticed the sudden fact that Lily was not only being cold to Anna but to her friends as well.  
  
  
  
Anna decided to talk to Lily about it, or at least try. After dinner Anna left the Marauders and followed Lily up to the girl dormitory. "Lily!" She spun around and his eyes darkened at the sight of Anna.  
  
  
  
Lily turned and continued up the stairs, as if she hadn't heard her. Lily got out her homework and began working diligently, desperately trying to ignore Anna. Anna came running up, forced the door opened. Even though Lily had put a charm on it. "Lily, can we talk?" She shrugged and continued on her Charms essay. But Lily finally looked up, "You need something?" She realized the comment was rather rude, but no taking it back.  
  
  
  
Anna seemed unaffected by the comment, "Yah, actually I do" Her American accent gracefully flowing, "Why are you mad at the Marauders? I noticed you didn't really like me, and that's fine"  
  
  
  
Didn't like her?? Huge Understatement! But Lily just glared at her, "Why do you care? Are you all of a sudden a sweetie now?"  
  
  
  
Anna glared back, "What did I do to you? Nothing! And you have been giving me this bitchy attitude since we met!"  
  
  
  
Lily just saw red, no one insulted her like that! "You stole my friends!!" Her voice quietly, "They completely forgot about me."  
  
  
  
Anna wasn't quite sure what to say, "Lily, if anyone I should feel threatened, they have a new best friend and by the way they talk about you. You're a god to them. I'm just an old friend"  
  
  
  
Lily could have kicked herself, "Im sorry," She said barely audible.  
  
"So am I. I guess I didn't realize that im not the ony girl who can deal with the marauders. make-shift friends?" Anna said trying to hide a smile that was creeping on her lips.  
  
  
  
Lily laughed, "I guess so"  
  
  
  
They shook on it, but Lily still had to wonder. How did Anna get threw that door, lily had put a spell on it. And she didn't even say a spell to get threw.  
  
  
  
"Anna, how exactly did you get threw that door?"  
  
  
  
She just smiled, and shrugged. Before Lily could ask again she was gone. (A/N: down the stairs!! She didn't disappear!!)  
  
Lily walked down the stairs, and saw the Marauders sitting by the fireplace with a group of Gryffindor girls flirting with each of them. Anna was sitting in Sirius' lap (as usual), Remus was sitting next to Sirius, and James was next to Remus. Sirius was ignoring the girls that were desperately trying to get his attention.  
  
  
  
Sirius' head was down in Anna's hair, probably talking with her, James caught Lily's eye and motioned for her to sit by him. Lily suspected Anna told them to forgive her.  
  
  
  
All was forgiven, as Lily and James were talking bout Quidditch and when practice would be, for they were both on the team. Lily looked over at Sirius who seemed thoroughly enjoying himself, he bent his head and whispered something in Anna's ear. Anna opened his mouth and smacked him, he just grinned.  
  
  
  
She gave him an evil eye, and went on talking with Remus who was looking quite amused at Anna and Sirius' behavior. Lily couldn't help but laugh, because Sirius was being smacked left and right by Anna.  
  
  
  
She wasn't hitting hard, more like a warning. even though she had warned him over 20 times. Sirius shrugged as she hit him again, he forced her up. Got up himself threw her over his shoulder easily and walked out yelling, "Taking Anna out for a Date" Anna all the while screaming to be put down.  
  
The common room erupted into peels of laughter the moment the portrait closed. "Listen, Lils im really sorry bout the whole Anna thing.."  
  
  
  
"Its ok, I suppose I overacted.."  
  
  
  
James leaped on her hugged her, "So we best friend again?"  
  
"Of Course" James smiled and got, completely unaware of the look that Lily was giving him. He also was unaware of how close they were, which Lily had taken notice to.  
  
A/N: haha thanx ppl who review!!! This chapter is the longest cuz I couldn't stop anywhere else!! (btw if ya haven't noticed LILY is starting to like him!!!) Aie Dust: haha ummm I thought I wrote drama queens (WHOOPS) sry bout that... just I don't feel like editing it so o well!! Lol thanc 


	8. 8 doesnt have a name yet

Disclaimer- own nothing that's all o yes im trying to recover this story, the beginning chapters suck I know!! Im not that good at writing!! So im sorry!!! This one is probably better than the rest, first couple are quite boring! I beg your forgiveness!!  
  
"Sirius Black!! PUT ME DOWN!!!"  
  
Sirius just shrugged and took her out towards the lake, he put her down lightly by the shore.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
He just shrugs, "Dunno"  
  
She bursts out laughing, "You don't know??"  
  
"Im only human you know!!"  
  
"Really?? I had no idea!!" her voice mockingly.  
  
"Well I never did think you were too bright"  
  
She smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Oh yeah I love you too!!"  
  
She giggled, "Im cold.. lets go inside..."  
  
Sirius shook his head and handed her, his coat. His Quidditch jacket fit her perfectly, she snuggled up into Sirius' arms. They sat there for hours just sitting and enjoying each other's company. But it was late so they went to their respectable dormitories, for they would be tortured by James if he saw them sneaking in late. ******  
  
The next day were quidditch tryouts, they needed a chaser (because the other chaser had switched schools). James, the captain was out there looking at the potential chasers, just about everyone from second year up (including Anna).  
  
There were even Jen and Jenny (due to the fact that James was the captain). After vigorous tryouts, Anna was the last on left. She got on her broom, FireJet 2000 the newest broom, and easily caught the Quaffle. She flew with the same, if not more, poise than she commanded on the ground. She easily dodged the bludger that Sirius sent towards her, giving Sirius an evil look who waved and grinned sheepishly.  
  
She easily scored, many times each time quicker than the last. She came down, looking perfect as if she hadn't just been nearly killed by bludgers and hadn't been flying for the last 10 minutes. Lily secretly envied her for that, but the team told everyone they would make their decision tomorrow morning.  
  
The team went into the lockers to discuss who would be the new chaser, "I think Anna was the best out of all of them" Jerry McGuire, a 7th year the keeper for the team. (A/N: there is a TV show named that or something..) The team nodded in response, all but one.  
  
"I don't know, Kyle was pretty good" Lily said trying to convince the rest of the team as well as herself.  
  
"Are you kidding? Didn't you see how he started screaming when the bludger came out? It was like the devil was hot on his trails." Sara Klemins, 5th year she was a chaser.  
  
"Yeah, Anna seems best.." James agreed, while Lily wanted to scream, do something instead of rolling her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days.  
  
The team finally agreed, convinced Lily, that Anna should be the other Chaser. She would be accompanying Lily and Sara. Sirius and Mike were the beaters for the team. The keeper was Jerry, and James was the seeker.  
  
When Lily, James and Sirius came out of the locker room Anna was waiting for them at the bottom of the bleachers. The wind whipping her hair around her face. She smiled as she saw them approaching, she slung her arms over Sirius and James.  
  
"So, what's the competition, mate?" with a false British accent, just to tick off James and Sirius  
  
Ignoring the accent and obviously mocking tone, "Your in." James said simply. She grins, and kisses both James and Sirius on the cheek. Anna and Sirius were talking about America, for Sirius found their accent hilarious.  
  
"Honestly your accent is so cute!!" Sirius said fondly. Anna looked confused,  
  
"I don't have an accent, you do!"  
  
"Nu-uh"  
  
"Yea-huh"  
  
"Nu-uh"  
  
"Yeah-huh!"  
  
"NU-UH"  
  
"YU-HUH!!!!"  
  
This went on for a while... each time getting louder, finally it stopped. Each face had mock anger on it. Anna got tired of yelled and pulled Sirius close to her, and kissed him firmly. James and Lily just left the couple who were kissing to their business. Sirius deepened the kiss, but Anna pulled back a smile evident on her lips.  
  
******  
  
James and Lily walked up to the castle alone, "I wonder how long it will take them realize that we left?" James questioned, amusement in his tone. "Never?" They barked with laughter, but quickly stopped for fear it would jolt Anna and Sirius back to reality.  
  
********  
  
The next day while the Marauders were eating breakfast, Shannon a 6th year Hufflepuff walked over to the Gryffindor table. Her obviously fake blonde hair was straightened so much so that it was so limp she had to bounce her had to make it look like it had any volume at all. "Siri!!! I was like um wondering are you like free on like Saturday??" He shrugged, "Sure, how bout we go to Hogsmeade?" She seemed overjoyed and gave Anna a little triumphant look, "Ok!!"  
  
James looked at Sirius who hadn't noticed, he was quite interested in Shannon who was hanging onto his shoulder like a life line.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?" He hissed.  
  
"nothing" His eyes never leaving Shannon.  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well cuz last time I checked you and Anna were kinda well. ya know....close" He shrugged, and reluctantly tore his gaze away from Shannon, "We kissed a few times, so that's how its always been!" His voice unemotional. James gave up on trying reasoning with Sirius and turned back to Anna who was joking round with Remus, she was trying to teach him some sort of American game. He just couldn't figure out what was wrong with Sirius, sure he tossed girls around, but doesn't he know if he hurt Anna, James would kill him.  
  
Anna seemed fine though, so James shrugged it off, it was really none of his business.  
  
"Remus, no stop. Your doing it wrong! Stop. Ok. See this? Right, you cant do that."  
  
Remus, who looked so thoroughly confused, "Good god Woman!! Make up your flippin mind!"  
  
She looked quite amused and just gave up, "Your hopeless! I hope you know!" he chuckled "I do now!"  
  
Mary Charles, a 6th year Ravenclaw informed James and Lily they had a prefect meeting to attend.  
  
So naturally they left for the meeting, taking their time in no rush. Silence engulfed them, Lily struggled with her words which were jumbled up in her mess of a mind. It seemed that she couldn't talk as easily with James as was done before, he became more aloof with her. She took a side glance, he was walking confidently as though he didn't even notice her presence.  
  
She was decently close, but she had never felt him so far away. He might be there physically but defiantly not emotionally or mentally. She couldn't help but feel immense hatred toward Anna, she blamed her for all her troubles with James at the time being. If she wasn't so set on finding a logical reason for James to stop confiding in her, than she could see maybe it wasn't anyone's fault. Perhaps they were just growing apart, maybe she had to let the one's she loves free.  
  
She was so caught up in her thoughts she had yet to realize she was at the portrait, she looked up at James guiltily, tinged with embarrassment. Only to meet amused brown eyes, they walked in and sat down for a truly boring meeting. Head Girl and Head Boy, both Ravenclaws, went on and on about safety precussions for the school because of the rise in He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, as well as giving lectures on how not to abuse prefect's powers, where they both looked pointy at James who smiled his best guilty smile.  
  
A/N: ok this is all I got, I wrote the last half just today so it has SOOO many mistakes.. And I usually don't get a lot of ppl writing this so I usually don't write that much.. Unless im inspired.. And this isn't me asking you to sugar coat anything, if you deem me worthy to review. just a warning lol I haven't updated in so long so I may be a little lost! Whoops I know im a bad person!! But aren't we all? 


End file.
